ultra_fan_parodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Rushmore
Ultraman Rushmore is a Presidential Ultra that appears in Parody Hero Taisen. Appearance Ultraman Rushmore bears a suspicious resemblance to Outerman, albeit with blond hair not unlike Donalus Trumpler's. History Origins It can presumed that Ultraman Rushmore came from the same universe, or at least universal cluster, as Outerman. It can additionally be presumed he possessed the Light of Madness or Light of Idiocy within him. However, for unknown reasons, he seemed to escape Sol's detection. It is theorized this is due to his corrupted light actually being rather weak, suggesting the level of power he would display later in life came from an external source. Whetever the case, Rushmore apparently hails from somewhere called "Planet Rushmore", which he is apparently the "President" of. Further investigation by the Parody Garrison would reveal that although democratically elected (possibly through outside malfeasance), Rushmore was actually the undisputed dictator of Planet Rushmore, keeping his people secluded and exterminating any attempted immigrants on sight. Rushmore had even constructed a gigantic wall around the planet, so large that it rendered the sky gray. The Parody Garrison was able to destroy this wall with minimum effort when liberating the planet however. At some point in time, Rushmore left his planet and encountered the strange being known as Dictator. Apparently, whatever happened caused Rushmore to owe Dictator a favor. Some speculate the action that created the need for this favor was Dictator granting Rushmore heightened powers, though it is currently unconfirmed. Parody Hero Taisen Rushmore was invited to the Shining Cathedral, presumably by Dictator, to join forces with the Dao Omniversal Empire. He agreed to this and Dictator even confirmed Rushmore's trustworthiness to Ultraman Dao. Whether this apparent trustworthiness comes from Rushmore's lacking intelligence or not is unknown. Later on, Rushmore was unleashed onto the battlefield by Dictator shortly following the death of Donalus Trumpler. He was quick to specifically engage Ultraman Murcia, who had been the one to kill Trumpler, quickly gaining the upper hand, until Utraman Mexico intervened. Together, the two eventually managed to defeat Rushmore, destroying him. Abilities * Trumpium Ray: Rushmore's orange-colored beam, fired in the "L" position. For unknown reasons it was never used when he fought as a member of the Dao Omniversal Empire. * Wall: Rushmore can summon a wall by raising his hand to block attacks. * You're Fired: Rushmore unleashes a stream of flames powerful enough to harm an Ultra (well, at least Ultraman Pew) from his hand, literally saying the words "You're Fired" before using it. * Spray Tan Shower: Rushmore can fire a stream of orange mist form his hands, capable of temporarily blinding opponents. * Right-Wing: Rushmore can cause a large wing to appear from his right side and use it to create hurricane-strength wings. * Strength: Ultraman Rushmore is notably strong, being able to toss Ultras like the Overdrive Twins with ease. Trivia * This parody is based not only on a certain US........uggghh.........."President", but also another image someone made depicting the Chinese bootleg Ultraman with Donald Trump's hair. ** Whoever made that image and whoever came up with the name "Ultraman Rushmore" please say as such in the comments so I can credit you. * Rushmore is now the third parody villain with Trump hair, after Donalus Trumpler and Dictator. So that's something, I guess.... * Rushmore was originally going to be on the main wiki but I figured that'd be a bad idea. Category:Parody Ultras Category:Cdrzillafanon's content Category:Dao Omniversal Empire Category:Villains Category:Parody Hero Taisen Category:Evil Ultras